1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sponge assemblies and, more specifically, mesh sponges having loofah attached thereto.
2. Present State of the Art
Loofah is a natural sponge that is commonly used to exfoliate skin. That is, during a bath or shower, a user will rub the loofah against his or her skin so as to remove the outer layer of the skin. The outer skin layer often includes dry, flaking, or otherwise dead skin. By removing the outer skin layer, softer and more supple skin is exposed.
Although loofah is used extensively, it has various shortcoming. For example, loofah is relatively rigid and vary porous. As such, loofah does not function well for holding soap or creating a lather. It is often preferred to use loofah with a soap lather so as to better clean the body and to help remove the outer skin layer. Furthermore, loofah has a matrix of small interconnected strands wherein the strands are relatively fragile. As such, it is difficult to secure loofah to other desired structures.
The present invention relates to sponge assemblies and corresponding methods of manufacture wherein the sponges assemblies include a substantially spherical mesh sponge having natural loofah in some form attached thereto. In one embodiment, the loofah element comprises a substantially flat disk. The disk includes an inner layer of compressed loofah, and outer layer of compressed loofah, and a reinforcing layer disposed therebetween. An attachment loop is stitched to the inner layer of loofah such that the stitching passes through the reinforcing layer. The reinforcing layer helps to prevent the stitching from pulling out of the loofah. Surrounding the perimeter edge of the inner and outer loofah layers is an edging. The edging holds together and covers the abrasive edges of the compressed loofah layers.
The mesh sponge is formed by radially stretching a tube of the mesh sponge over a pair of spaced apart supports. The netted tube is gathered into a band. A cord is passed around opposing center portions of the band and through the attachment loop of the disk. The band is then tightened such that the opposing center portions of the band are secured together. In this configuration, the ends of the loofah adjacent to the supports are selectively plucked off of the supports. More specifically, incremental portions of the band are stretched off of the adjacent supports and then released causing the portions to rebound. The plucking or stretched withdraw of incremental portions of the band is continued until the entire band is removed from the supports. The plucking is accomplished such that the removed band is formed into a substantially spherical mesh sponge having the flat loofah disk attached thereto.
In an alternative embodiment, the loofah element comprises a block of uncompressed natural loofah. In one design, an attachment loop is directly secured to the side of the block of loofah. Alternatively, a passageway is formed extending into and out of the block. In each embodiment, the cord which is passed around the central portion of the mesh band, as discussed above, is passed through the attachment loop or through the passageway in the block of loofah. Once the cord is tightened, the mesh band is plucked from the supports as discussed above. The mesh band is thus formed into a substantially spherical mesh sponge having the block of loofah attached to the side thereof.
The resulting combination of the netted sponge and loofah element produces a unique and beneficial product. Specifically, the mess sponge is effective in creating and holding lather while the loofah is effective in removing the outer skin layer. The combination produces synergistic properties for improved skin exfoliation. The invention is also unique in the configuration of the different loofah elements and how they are attached to the mesh sponge. Likewise, the method in which the mesh sponge and loofah elements are made and secured together is unique.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.